1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless data communication systems having a host processor and wireless transceiver embedded therein, and in particular, to production testing of such systems.
2. Related Art
As the number and uses of wireless data communication systems increase, it has become increasingly important to the manufacturers of such systems to perform production testing of the wireless transceivers embedded in such systems in a more time-efficient manner. As is well known, a problem with production testing of such embedded transceivers is that no direct, e.g., wired, digital control connection is generally available between the device under test (DUT) and the test controller (e.g., personal computer). Instead, communication must take place through the host processor also embedded within the system. Accordingly, production testing becomes more complicated in that the testing firmware must be installed or stored for running on the embedded host processor.
While using firmware in an embedded processor may be acceptable for a single platform, this approach quickly becomes unacceptable when multiple platforms are involved and must be supported. Further, as is often the case, the wireless transceiver function, e.g., a wireless data transceiver operating according to the IEEE 802.11 standard, is merely a small portion of the overall set of functions of the host system. Accordingly, the manufacturer, while interested in producing a fully functional wireless transceiver capability, is nonetheless not interested in spending significant resources on integrating the wireless function in view of its limited role in the overall operation of the system. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide for a simpler and more streamlined method of production testing for such systems, with only minimal changes required when performing production testing of various systems.